


FrostIron 7

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Loki's ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Tony really likes Loki's ass.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 16





	FrostIron 7

"Stark!"

"Hm?"

"Stop starring at my ass."

"But it's so tight I could bounce a quarter off it," Tony looked like he was about to start drooling. Loki huffed and returned to his exploration of Tony's latest suit. Tony grabbed some coins and tossed them at the glorious gluteus. They did indeed bounce quite well. Loki growled at him quietly, "Tony Stark, if you do not stop your odd mortal game I will ruin this suit."

"Aw come on Babe, I'm just admiring your glorious booty. Which, I might add, is only the start of your gloriousness," Tony smiled. Loki rolled his eyes, "Brown noser."

"Punk," Tony tossed back with a laugh.


End file.
